Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When a giant green lantern is undercover in Mobius, the Freedom Fighters become Green Lanterns to save to save their world from the evil. Other Lantern corps will join and Sonic Characters only. Some are even from other TV shows. Rewrote the first Chapter.


**Freedom Lanterns**

This story is much different then the members joining the Green Lanterns. The Central Battery Power is hidden on Mobius and it gets uncover during a dig. The Freedom Fighters become the Lanterns and are call Freedom Fighters Green Lanterns or Freedom Lanterns for short. There will be other Lanterns but this is the Green Lantern Arc. Here the start of the Freedom Fighters becoming Green Lanterns and learning about their new power.

* * *

><p>It was a busy for the dig team as they look over the the ancient land. They been at it for weeks and haven't found anything. They're leader of the dig was none other then Sir Charles the Hedgehog or Uncle Chuck by Sonic. It was long day and Chuck was about to call it a day before there was a loud crack. He turn to see that few workers was shouting as ground open up and move along the ground toward his tent. Before he he could get away, the ground spit open below him and fell in. Chuck scream as he fill and land on the ground below and hurt his back. Though he was an old Hedgehog, he was still tough as he stood up and groan. He back hurt and look up to see a few workers looking down the hole.<p>

"Are you are ok Sir Charles?" One of them asked.

"I'm fine. Get some workers down here." He call back.

As Chuck waited, he took out his flashlight and turn it on. He look around before he saw some strange words on the wall that look to be from an old temple. It was a little hard to make out, but there were a few words that he saw was in the language he could read.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...**Green Lantern's light.**"

Then a green light shining from another tunnel. He follow it and saw more hieroglyphs he couldn't read. He decide to take notes so Nicole could translate them. He reach the light and saw an huge lantern that was green and glowing. The other workers join him and their eyes widen.

"We better take this to the castle." Charles said looking over it.

"Like how? This thing is massive!" One worker asked.

"Good thing I know some friends that can help." Chuck smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours later...<em>**

The Council of Acorn, as well as former King Max and his family, Stood by looking over the giant green lantern.

"So, what is it?" Dylan one of the members asked.

"We do not know.", Chuck said, "but it appears to bee some lantern that powers things like a battery."

"I'll have Nicole look over it to see if there anything we should be aware of, before using it." Sally said and walk up to it.

Sally started to have Nicole scan it and look over the hieroglyphs before translate them.

"It say's here that the Guardians of the Universe are one of several races that originated on the planet Maltus and were among the first intelligent life forms in the universe. At this time they were short greyish blue humanoids with black hair. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. In a pivotal moment billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the universe. However, this experiment unleashed disaster upon all existence. Originally, the experiment splintered the universe into the multiverse and created the evil anti-matter universe. Following the retroactive destruction of the Multiverse, it was revealed that Krona flooded the beginning of the universe with entropy causing it "to be born old". The male Maltusians argued about how to deal with the situation. One group decided to dedicate their eternal existences to contain evil; this group fractured into the Guardians of the Universe and the Controllers. The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became known as the Zamarons. Relocating to the planet Oa at "the center of the universe", the Guardians dedicated themselves to combating evil and creating an orderly universe. During this period they slowly evolved into their current appearance. A Green Lantern's only weakness is the yellow energy of fear, opposite to the green energy of will." She said.

The Guardians? Green Lanterns? What are these lies?" Hamlin asked.

"We don't know if they are lies or not, Hamlin. The hieroglyphs are over an thousands years old." Chuck told him.

Elias Acorn turn to see his sister looking over the lantern. He started to worry like any brother would and said. "Do be careful Sally."

Sally continue to look over the lantern and trip over a small rock she didn't see. She place her hand on the lantern to catch herself and it let out a brighter glow. Before long six rings with the front part of Lantern appear. Like the Lantern, they were green. One ring approach her and Sally head a voice in her mind.

'_Sally Acorn of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

Before Sally could question on what it was talking about, the ring slip on her finger and was cover in a bright light. When it fade, Sally saw she was in a black jumpsuit with green boots and vest. On her chest was the same symbol as her ring.

"Sally? Are you ok?" Rotor asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow!" She said as the power rush through her.

"You think I should look over you? I mean we don't know what happen to you." Rotor asked again.

"I don't see any problem with it." Sally said, a little unsure about this power.

_Searching for other members...Scanning...members found._

Sally was surprise as she could hear the rings speak and then watch as the five remaining rings flew off before anyone could stop them.

* * *

><p>Sonic was enjoy his rest after an afternoon run, He had heard that his uncle found a giant green lantern. He decided to wait until his uncle calls him before seeing it. He then spotted an green blur moving across the sky before turning towards him. Sonic move out of the tree he was in and stood waiting for whatever was coming at him. Before he could do anything, the blur stop and an ring appear.<p>

"What the...?" Sonic asked before hearing a voice in his head.

_'Sonic the Hedgehog __of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

The ring slip on Sonic finger and soon a bright light cover him. When it fade, Sonic saw he was wearing a black jumpsuit. It had green on the bottom of his legs, two straps on the upper part, a chest place that was green, his shoes went from red to green, leaving his buckets as they were and the same symbol as Sally had on his chest.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Sonic said looking over himself.

After seconds, Sonic ran off to tell Sally, leaving an green blur instead of blue.

* * *

><p>Tails, was busy working in his workshop and just finish his new radio and was about to turn it on, when he saw a green light approach him. It stop and he saw an ring.<p>

_'Miles "Tails" Prower __of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

"What?" Tails started to asked before the ring slip on his finger.

Tails was cover in an bright light and once it fade, he was in the same outfit as Sonic. Wondering, what was going on, Tails ran off to find the other.

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting in a chair, eating some ice cream and daydreaming about Sonic again. Amy sigh as she knew Sonic like Sally more then her, but was glad that she was friends with him. Amy finish eating her ice cream and decide to find Sonic to talk. Amy was surprise as an green ring appear in front of her.<p>

_'Amy Rose __of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

Amy watch as the ring went on her finger, She in cover in a bright light and when it fade Amy saw she wearing an black and green top and a green skirt along with green boots.

_'Huh? Nice look.' _Amy thought.

Wondering where the ring came from, she decide to find Sonic, Tails or Sally to get answers.

* * *

><p>Bunnie sat on the walls of New Mobotropolis thinking about today. It was the 5th year since she was half robotize. She like that her legs and arm help her, but didn't like being a half rabbot. Bunnie felt the breeze over her and close her eyes. When the breeze fade, she open her eyes to see an green ring float in front of her.<p>

_'Bunnie Rabbot of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'._

Bunnie watch as the ring went on her finger. When she cold see, she saw her arm and Legs was glowing green. Her upper body was cover in a black and green like armor and saw she had a symbol on her chest and wondering what was going on.

_'Ah need to see Sally-girl about this.'_ Bunnie thought and jump down from the wall.

Once she landed on the ground, she started running towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Antoine was busy practicing his swords skills and cut down an log before another one shot up behind him. Antoine jump a little, but turn and slash the log. He relax and place his sword back on his in his belt. He turns and jump in surprise as ring appear in front of him. He took a breath but jump again as he heard an voice.<p>

_'Antoine D'Coolette of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'._

"Er, I'm not sure about zhat." He said, before the ring went on his finger and he cover his eyes. When he open them he saw most of outfit was black and green lines. His saber has disappear and was confuse on what was what happen.

"I hope zhe princess can answer zhis." He said an went to find her.

* * *

><p>Rotor had Nicole scan Sally and soon the look over the papers that Nicole send him. He look over and then turn to the Acorn family.<p>

"She fine. It appears that she just got a power from the ring that came from the Lantern. As for the other five rings, I got no idea where they went." Rotor said.

"Well, you do now." Sonic said as he and the other Freedom Fighters walk in.

Rotor was surprise to see each of them wearing an green and black uniform. Only Sonic and Tails match as everyone else had something different.

"What is going on here?" Rotor asked.

"We're hoping you might have a clue, sugah." Bunnie said.

"So you too, Sal?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, the ring said something about joining the Green Lantern Corps. I had Nicole search for that corps, but nothing show up. Only what was translated from hieroglyphs that Uncle Chuck brought." Sally explain.

Before anything else could be said about their new looks, Nicole appear and said, "Everyone! I just pick up Eggman attacking a near by city. You better hurry over there."

"Guess this new look and this Green Lantern Corps of whatever it call, can wait until later. We better get to where Eggman is." Sonic said and the group nods and rush out.

* * *

><p>I rewrote the chapter added a few extra things as well as left some things alone. I think this is much better then what I had before. You can find the looks of the Freedom Fighters as Green Lanterns on Deviantart. Next chapter I will have the Freedom Fighters discover the rings powers and learn the oath.<p> 


End file.
